


A Sicky... Uh, Softy

by clgfanfic



Category: War of the Worlds (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/clgfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being sick is, well, being sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sicky... Uh, Softy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine Green Floating Weirdness #8 under the pen name Laura Grigsby.

_"Maybe we'll be sick again tomorrow, too."_

 

          "Shhh," Suzanne whispered so quietly that Harrison couldn't really hear it over the sound of the television in the living room.

          He stepped up next to the microbiologist, who leaned against the arch leading into the living room, gazing fondly at the room's occupants.

          "What?" he asked, equally soft.

          She nodded into the room and he looked.

          The two latest flu victims were ensconced in the wing-backed chairs.  Both were dressed in sweats, blankets draped over their shoulders, boxes of Kleenex on both laps.  The single ottoman supported both pairs of moccasin-clad feet.

          Harrison grinned.  "Looks like they're surviving."

          Suzanne nodded.  "It was touch and go for a while, but Paul sent Coleman to the video store for a couple of videos and they've been resting there ever since she got back."

          Blackwood nodded.  "Best thing for them."

          He and Suzanne had suffered through the nasty bug before Debi and Ironhorse succumbed.  Only Norton had been spared.

          Blackwood watched the animated film unfolding on the TV screen and smiled.  It didn't seem like the kind of thing Paul would sit through, but he'd do most anything for Debi.

          "Is that the first movie?"

          Suzanne shook her head.  "They watched _Total Recall_ before this one."

          "Paul must have picked that one."

          Suzanne shrugged.  "Norah said Debi's pick was on top when she handed me the tapes, and—"

          "You mean—?"

          "Looks that way," she said with a smile.

          "Who would have guessed… our colonel's a closet romantic."

          "I'm sure he picked it for Debi," Suzanne countered.

          "Are you sure?"

          She paused.  "Yes.  I mean, it's _Beauty and the Beast_ , Harrison.  Yes.  He had to."

          She looked back to the pair.  They blew their noses in unison, two Kleneexs arcing into the waiting paper bag.  Her daughter, the colonel.

          "What are we gonna watch next?" she heard Debi ask.

          "I don't know.  How would you feel about _Lady and the Tramp?_ "

          "Cool.  I haven't seen that one in a long time.  Can we get _Terminator_ , too?"

"Sure, Debi, sounds good to me."

          "Maybe we'll be sick tomorrow, too."

          "Maybe."

          Harrison and Suzanne exchanged smiles and crept away.


End file.
